spongestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1 Episode 1: The Adventure Begins
Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator has been Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia for a long time, and the universe he knows continues to surprise him. As he leaves his kingdom to attend a peace talk on the Planet of Raptora, during a bad thunderstorm, things take a different turn as the storm confuses the rift, sending Darkstorm to a new world. Welcome to the multiverse. Transcript Prologue Darkstorm: (Fixing his hair) Thank you Shoko for helping me. Shoko: (giggles) It was nothing, dear. Dameon: Do you have to go dad Darkstorm: (Kneels to his son) Its my royal duty son, I promise I will be back. You be good for mommy ok. Dameon: Yes dad (hugging him) Shoko: Be back soon. Darkstorm: I hope so, for you and the kids (Kisses his wife and heads to the rift) Shoko: Goodbye... As Darkstorm enters the storm outside gets worse and the rift changes on Darkstorm. Darkstorm: SHOKO HELP!! Shoko runs to him. Darkstorm: (Screams as he is taken) Dameon: DADDY!!! She tries to grab on to him. The rift closes before she can reach it. Kiva and the Guards run in. Main Story Darkstorm: (Appears in the sky in free fall screaming all the way down) He sees a bi plane fly by. Darkstorm: Opens his wings to fly) It lands on a landing pad. Darkstorm:(Crashes in the bushes) Come on Darkstorm you know how to land He sees an anthropomorphic fox walk out of the plane. Darkstorm: Huh (Stuck) Oh Boshk, hey!! Fox: Huh? Who was that? Darkstorm: Help Fox: Where are you? Darkstorm: in the bushes The fox looks into the bushes. Darkstorm: help He tries to pull him out. he comes out, he is scratched up a bit Darkstorm: Thank you young Canai Tails: What's a Canai? Darkstorm: Hmmmmm? Tails: I'm a fox. Darkstorm: A twin tailed Tails: Well... yeah. Darkstorm:What's your name? Tails: Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails. Darkstorm: Miles, strong name, Now what is your deepest desire? Tails: Why do you wanna know that? Darkstorm: you saved me now I owe you one wish Tails: My wish is to not have a wish. Darkstorm:(Snaps his fingers) Granted Sonic: Hey Tails Jack, Patricia & Layla: (arrive as well) Patricia (smiles): Hi Sonic, hi Tails. Tails: Hi, guys. Jack: Say Tails, we've been asking, who is your new friend? (Point to Darkstorm) Tails: Oh... (turns back to Darkstorm) I didn't get your name, mister. Darkstorm: Call me Darkstorm Jack: Please to meet you, Darkstorm. The names Jack the Hedgehog. Patricia: My name is Patricia the Skunk. Layla: And I'm Layla the FoxSkunk. Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog Darkstorm:(Holds out his hand) Its a pleasure Tails: Heh. Sonic:(Shakes his hand) Patricia: It is very nice to meet new people here on Mobius. Darkstorm: Mobius? Tails: Mobius is another term for earth, I suppose. Layla: Yeah, it's really complicated. Darkstorm:(Perks up and picks up Tails) You're Terran? Tails: Terran? Hmmm... oh yeah! ''Terra ''is the Latin word for Earth. So yes, I am. Now please put me down. Darkstorm: Oh sorry about that (Sets him down) Quite a bit of hardware you have here Jack: Tails has been working with his gadgets & his plane, tuning them for quite a while now. Darkstorm:(To Tails) Tell me are you part of the Brotherhood? Tails: "The Brotherhood"? Darkstorm: (Sweats) Oh nothing (Pats his head) you know that your fuel line is unalined Layla: (checks carefully on the plane's fuel line with Tails to see if what Darkstorm said is true) Really? Let me see... Patricia: Careful Layla, best let Tails do the work please. Layla: Ok, I understand. Still I'm getting used to being the bad girl gone good because of my dark magic. Tails: (gets to work) Hey mister, if you ever need a place to stay, Sonic and I are always available. Darkstorm: I thank you, I will pay all your kindness back in kind (Kneels) My sword is yours Jack: (smiles) That's nice. We can appreciate meeting a nice new friend. Please make yourself at home. Patricia: Yes indeed. I'm sure we can get to know each other better & enjoy some fun with our time together as friends. Darkstorm:(Smiles) (End of Episode) Category:Episodes Category:Darkstorm Multiversal episodes Category:Darkstorm Multiversal Category:Darkstorm Multiversal: Season 1